


Photographs of Life

by Angelaraehall



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelaraehall/pseuds/Angelaraehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to the world, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” As he wraps his hand around her finger, she makes him a promise. “Nobody will ever be able to love you as much as I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs of Life

It was a beautiful day in Lima, Ohio. At Lima Memorial Hospital, a child had just been delivered into the world. He was a squalling baby boy. Screaming at the top of his tiny lungs, he was placed on his mother’s stomach. 

She looked down at him with complete and utter awe. She could not believe this tiny little person was hers to love and take care of. He would never want for anything in his life.

The second she placed her hand on his tiny bald head, he calmed down and turned his head towards her hand. He was such a beautiful little baby. 

She started talking to him, telling him how much she loved and cherished him.

His father, who up to this point had been stunned into silence, lost his breath seeing his wife fall even more in love with their amazing son. 

He had a son. It was unbelievable. He was everything he had never known he wanted. 

He reached out a hand to touch the tiny toes of this brand new life and lost his breathe again. 

He had never been so proud to have taken part in creating this little miracle.

He had a son! It was the most indescribable joy.

The next thing they knew, their new baby boy was being taken away by a nurse to be cleaned up and checked over. The new parents looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Burt, the proud papa, leaned over and gave his wife, Elizabeth, a sweet kiss on the lips, before leaning his forehead against her temple, whispering his love for her against her cheek. She smiles at him and whispers her love back.

After a few minutes, Baby Boy Hummel is once again handed to his mother. She cradles him against her breast, marveling at his perfect little face. He has her nose and his father’s lips. He hasn't opened his eyes yet but she is hoping they are the most amazing blue, just like her husbands. She then proceeds to count his tiny fingers and toes with happy tears streaming down her face. 

Looking up at her husband, she sees that he just seems to be speechless, which isn't exactly a new thing. He has always been the strong and silent type. It is one of the things she loves most about him and she is secretly hoping that her son will turn out to be just like his daddy. 

Looking at his sweet sleeping face, she smiles. “Welcome to the world, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” She lays her finger down onto his tiny palm. As he wraps his hand around her finger, she makes him a promise. “Nobody will ever be able to love you as much as I do.”

Little does she know, in 9 months another child will be brought into this world that will challenge her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea floating around in my head and I can no longer ignore it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words :)


End file.
